My Milkshake Brings the Boys to the Yard
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Voltron makes new allies on a beach planet and the team insists that Keith should come with them. But his mother decides to come along too. Krolia is absolutely delighted to meet Keith's mate – boyfriend, mom! - Shiro properly. It gets more embarrassing when Krolia realizes that Keith and Shiro have feelings for Lance, and that they need help. Shiro/Keith/Lance slash Shklance


Voltron || Shklance || My Milkshake Brings the Boys to the Yard || Shklance || Voltron

Title: My Milkshake Brings the Boys to the Yard – Beach Vacation

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), flirting/teasing, pining

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Hunk Garett, Princess Allura, Coran, Krolia

Summary: Voltron makes new allies on a beach planet and the team insists that Keith should come with them. But his mother decides to come along too. Krolia is absolutely delighted to meet Keith's mate – _boyfriend_ , mom! - Shiro properly. It gets more embarrassing when Krolia realizes that Keith and Shiro have feelings for Lance, and that they need help.

 **My Milkshake Brings the Boys to the Yard**

 _Beach Vacation_

Keith was not gaping, or leering. It wasn't the first time he had seen Lance shirtless, after all. And it wasn't like Keith wasn't getting laid enough by his own, actual boyfriend – Shiro. But the wet swim-shorts clung onto Lance's perfectly round bubble-butt so nicely and those long, lean legs and tanned skin and the slightly defined six-pack...

"You're leering again, babe", commented Shiro in a low, dark voice.

Keith glowered at that. "I do _not_ leer. And it's not my fault. _Look at him_."

"I _am_ looking. Just more... subtly than you", grinned Shiro amused.

Keith sighed and leaned back against his boyfriend. It really wasn't his fault that Lance was so tempting and pretty and delicious. Really, this whole trip had been a stupid, stupid idea to begin with. A _vacation_ – oh, sure, it also served the purpose of gaining strong allies for Voltron. But this planet had beautiful beaches, very close to how it used to be on Earth. So Allura and Shiro had agreed that the team needed some time to recharge, relax. Constant fighting was wearing them down, Lance and Hunk and Pidge, they were just teenagers. They weren't meant for war like that. It had been Coran's idea to call Keith up – because Keith had been with the Blade for so long now, it was time he would get to be with his team again, because he was still part of Voltron. Keith had been eager to see them all again, after Kolivan had greenlit it.

"You have good taste in men, Keith. Clearly, you're taking after me there."

That was a problem. _The_ problem, aside from the scarcely clad Lance flaunting all of his Lanceness in Keith's face. No, Keith's mother had decided to come along. And at first, Keith had thought this was a great idea. His heart had fluttered at the idea of his mom showing interest and wanting to meet his friends and his boyfriend. But over the past three days, Krolia had formed an unholy alliance with Hunk and Pidge, mainly Pidge so. Teasing and talking all about Keith, making fun of Keith (in Pidge's case and, sadly, also Krolia's). It got much worse when Krolia realized that Shiro was his 'mate' – boyfriend, Keith kept trying to correct Krolia that Shiro was his _boyfriend_ , but she decided to use Galra terms and apparently, mate was it. And it had gotten absolutely _unbearable_ after Krolia picked up on Keith's interest in Lance.

"Why have you not courted him yet?", asked Krolia with a frown.

"We don't _do_ courting. We're _human_ ", muttered Keith embarrassed.

"You're half Galra", disagreed Krolia, raising one eyebrow. "And whatever it is humans are supposed to do to gain someone's affection, you two are _clearly_ doing it wrong."

"Because we're not doing anything", huffed Keith with a glare.

"Why?", asked Krolia exasperated. "Shiro, you're reasonable. Explain it to me."

Shiro chuckled softly as he turned toward Krolia. He was getting along really well with the woman, which seemed to only mortify Keith even more. Shiro's eyes wandered over to where Lance, Hunk and Pidge were teaching Allura how to play beach-ball. The four of them were laughing, jumping around in the water. Lance seemed so happy, broad smile and sparkling eyes. Shiro loved him.

"Relationships between more than two people are not that common on Earth", supplied Shiro slowly. "We don't know how Lance feels, if this will make him just uncomfortable."

Krolia frowned, like this still didn't quite make sense to her. "But if you don't try, you will never know. And you two are clearly smitten with him. You should court him, _try_. Don't... waste _time_."

There was something heavy in her gaze as she said that, because she knew from experience just how valuable time was and how much it hurt to lose it. Keith glared, at nothing in particular. Guilt-tripping him into admitting his feelings for Lance was just _cheap_.

/break\

"It's so good to have you with us", smiled Allura as she sat down next to Krolia.

"Yes, quite. And it definitely shows that Keith got his manners from his father's side of the family", laughed Coran, eyeing the glaring former Red Paladin.

"Yeah. Krolia is far more friendly and sociable", agreed Pidge, sticking her tongue out at Keith.

Keith glowered. Why did everyone get along with Krolia so much? It was so embarrassing.

"Okay. Food", interrupted Hunk and put two large baskets down on the blanket.

Everyone sat down in a circle around it. Everyone aside from Lance. Keith frowned confused when he spotted Lance nowhere. He tucked on Shiro's hand. Shiro looked around, instantly realizing what Keith was trying to say. It was strange that Lance was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lance?", asked Shiro slowly.

"Oh, he said he has a surprise", replied Pidge with a shrug.

"A—and I do—o!", exclaimed Lance as he came up toward them.

He was carrying a very large pitcher. The others frowned curiously and exchanged looks. Hunk and Coran all the while handed out glasses for everyone and once Lance reached them, he filled up all their glasses. Shiro lifted it up to his nose and sniffed.

"...It smells like strawberries?", asked Shiro slowly. "But it's _blue_. What is this?"

"Apparently, they have fruits that taste and smell like strawberries on this planet, but they're blue. So, of course did I have to make blue strawberry milkshakes for everyone", declared Lance.

He looked so incredibly proud that it made Shiro blush a little. For Lance, it was rare to openly and honestly be proud of something – he liked to boast, about being the best sharpshooter, but that was more about him wanting to be acknowledged, to be validated. This however? Lance was genuinely proud of this. And Lance being proud like this, well, it was beautiful.

"Thank you, Lance", smiled Shiro as he lifted his glass up.

"What is this... milkshake?", asked Krolia with a frown, tilting her head.

"Don't tell me you never had a milkshake while you were on Earth?!", asked Hunk wide-eyed.

"I did not get to try _everything_ your planet has to offer. I wasn't on Earth that look", replied Krolia.

"It's strange", supplied Allura, furrowing her eyebrows. "Coran and I were absolutely _mortified_ when Lance told us how he made this drink."

"But it's also _so good_ ", groaned Coran, twirling his mustache with a far-off look on his face. "While it traumatized us at first, we did move on from it and, oh well... It's too good to deny."

"Now you made me really curious", hummed Krolia eagerly. "Can I try?"

"Of course. How about a toast? To a great vacation!", declared Lance.

They all lifted their glasses high and then started drinking. Krolia hummed pleased and licked her lips as she gulped the milkshake down, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Lance.

"This is _good_. This is very good", praised Krolia, holding her empty glass out. "Can I have more?"

"Of course", grinned Lance and ducked his head, cheeks red in pride at the praise.

"It really is very good. I missed the taste of strawberries", agreed Shiro with a smile.

Lance kept blushing and Keith felt himself growing weaker. He _loved_ the way red looked on Lance's cheeks and that bashful little smile that would always adore his lips at compliments.

"You will make an excellent mate", declared Krolia with a smile. "Someone will one day be _very_ lucky to have you at their side, Lance. You can create these delicious things and you made dinner yesterday too, you're an excellent fighter with the sword and the gun and you are a great pilot. Truly, a warrior with a tender side. _Someone_ will be very lucky one day."

Lance continued blushing to the degree that Keith feared he'd faint from lack of blood in every other part of his body, but Keith also knew he was not much better. He was blushing too, because he knew why Krolia was jibing like that. She wanted Keith and Shiro to make a move.

/break\

Shiro was having another glass of milkshake – he had missed Earth and Earth's food so much, he hadn't even realized how much he had missed strawberries. Krolia was right, someone would be very lucky one day. But he would like to be that someone. He had his left arm wrapped around Keith, who was sprawled out on top of him, napping. It was late, dark already. They had a bonfire going and Hunk and Pidge were roasting what came pretty close to smores, while Coran told Altean ghost stories. Krolia and Allura were talking among themselves, rather excitedly so. And Lance had gone to feed Kaltenecker, which she really earned after supplying them the milk for those very delicious shakes. Keith heaved a sigh, the breath tickling Shiro's chest.

"Mom's right", grumbled Keith. "Lance is a pretty good catch and I don't want someone else to be faster than us. Not getting him is one thing, but having to watch _someone else_ kiss him and make him blush, now that's a horrible thought."

"So what do you think we should do?", asked Shiro curiously.

"Ask him out on a date", supplied Pidge casually.

"Tell him how you feel", tagged Hunk on.

"Court him properly. Food, gifts, prove you're fit mates", offered Krolia.

"Just do _literally_ anything", sighed Allura. "It's really getting quite exhausting, this pining. Alteans don't do that. When we find a suitable partner, we talk about our feelings and court."

"Yes. That", agreed Krolia. "We'd court our potential mates and during the courting phase we'd decide whether or not this relationship will last. Just talk to Lance."

"I think that won't be necessary anymore", observed Coran with a smile.

Everyone turned into the direction Coran was looking at. Lance stood there, with wide eyes and red cheeks. Hunk made a show of yawning and stretching, grabbing Pidge and then not very subtly ushering everyone back to the castle, leaving Lance with Shiro and Keith.

"...Is... that all true?", asked Lance softly, looking at them hopefully.

"I... Yes", nodded Shiro and got up, approaching Lance. "We both like you, a lot, Lance, so if-"

He was interrupted by an overly eager Lance pulling him into a kiss. When they parted, Lance was flushed and barely had the chance to catch his breath before Keith pulled him into a kiss too. He smiled into the kiss. Apparently, his mother had been right after all and this was truly worth it.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So season 6 derailed what I had planned for this and I decided to just ignore season 6 for this fic. ^o^v  
_

 _This is another one of those Fake Fic Titles that I took on tumblr (come visit me at takaraphoenix) where I pitched fandom/pairing/plot for the submitted titles and then cherry-picked my favorites to actually write them._


End file.
